<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magi on Crack by AlexTheNonBinary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466915">Magi on Crack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary'>AlexTheNonBinary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magi Fanfictions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: Adventure of Sinbad, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Magi Crack, Sinbad Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random shenanigans with all the Magi Characters that I come up  with! I take suggestions, too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Ja’far/Sinbad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magi Fanfictions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hippity Hoppity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ja’far: *exists*<br/>Sinbad: Hippity hoppity the assassin boy is now being looked after properly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Drakon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drakon: *introduces himself with his ridiculously long name*<br/>Sinbad: And this, this right here, is why you have no friends.<br/>Drakon: *OFFENDED*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SWEAR WARNING!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ja’far, sick of Sinbad’s shit: Go f*ck yourself.<br/>
Sinbad: Only if you watch me.<br/>
8 Generals:<br/>
Innocent blue bean:<br/>
Alibaba:<br/>
Ja’far:<br/>
Sinbad:<br/>
Sinbad: F*ck I said that out loud-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sinbad the Idiot Sandwich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sinbad regretted making a stupid comment. He very much regretted making a stupid comment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Sinbad regretted making a stupid comment. He very much regretted making a stupid comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  “That’s it!” Ja’far suddenly exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Sinbad and his other generals watched as Ja’far got two pieces of white bread into either hand and walked up to Sinbad, glaring. Without warning, Ja’far slapped the pieces of bread onto a confused Sinbad’s cheeks. “What are you?” He hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “..huh?” Sinbad uttered, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘what are you’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ja’far repeated. Sinbad noticed that Ja’far was calling him a fool with his sharp, glaring eyes. Sinbad swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “An idiot sandwich…” Sinbad closed his eyes and bowed his head in submission, knowing that Ja’far was going to beat his ass later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Exactly,” Ja’far stated before stuffing the two slices back into Sinbad’s mouth. He whined something, but it was muffled greatly by the food in his mouth, so he settled with a child-like, high-pitched whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ja'far and Sinbad in a Nutshell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinbad: *Attempts something stupid*<br/>Ja'far: *SCOLDING INTENSIFIES*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When Sinbad Needs To Leave Sindria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinbad: I'm leaving Sindria for a bit.<br/>Ja'far:<br/>Sinbad:<br/>Ja'far:<br/>Ja'far: You want me to look after the kingdom while you're away?<br/>Sinbad: pLeAsEeEeEeEeEeEe!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fem!Sinbad on Crack!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a bunch of shenanigans I came up with for my Fem!Sinbad work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgiana: I don’t have a family. <br/>Fem!Sinbad: eXcUsE mE? WhAt aM I tO YoU? A <i>rOaCh!?<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Aladdin: ms.Sinbad… can I call you mama? <br/>Fem!Sinbad, tearing up with happy tears before hugging the smol bean: Yes. Yes you may. I am absolutely fine with that. <br/>Ja’far, watching and facepalming: I swear, Sin you already have too many children to count, you need to stop adopting them- <br/>Fem!Sinbad, glaring at Ja’far: *hisses in mother* </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Literally whenever anything ever happens to her adopted children (that she may or may not’ve adopted without their knowledge). <br/>Fem!Sinbad: *smirks in mama knows best*</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Fem!Sinbad: *crying in exaggeration because Aladdin left Sindria* <br/>Literally every citizen of Sindria, sighing: There the famous queen goes, in proud mother mode.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yam: *Looks after Aladdin* <br/>Fem!Sinbad, writhing in jealously: <i>’Hey! Hey, hey, hey hey hey! That’s my job! I’m the mother here! Me!’<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gay Thoughts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I got nothing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinbad: You can’t catch me, gay thoughts!</p><p>Ja'far: *exists*</p><p>Sinbad’s gay thoughts: Yes we can</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>